


Revenge is a Dish best served wet chapter 3

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Denial, Dom/sub, Gen, Humiliation, Kink, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Omorashi, Pee, Public Scene, Religion, Semi Public, Urine, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Papa III is still upset over the previous weeks incident, so he does what he does best..being petty.





	Revenge is a Dish best served wet chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfgg- I'm still learning the ways of ao3

"Brother, what are you doing?" The second Emeritus questioned as he watched the youngest heir fiddling with two wine glasses.  
  
"Oh, just finding some good glasses for this evening." The man explained as he turned to face his brother who had set his newspaper down in curiosity of his brothers vagueness.  
  
"And who's this mysterious person?"  
  
The third chuckled lightly, "No one mysterious tonight. It's the Cardinal."  
  
The man moved his sunglasses down,  
"You and, Copia?"  
  
"Yes, Copia and I, what's so hard to believe about that?" The third said, setting down his items, "You showed me grace when I took your position, and I should do the same."  
  
The second blinked slowly and shook his head, "I do not know what you are thinking of planning with this but whatever it is, for a love that is unholy, don't. You're already in hot water don't add more fire." He finished, going back to the newspaper, indicating he was done talking.  
  
The third rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you fret older brother, I'll make the Cardinal feel right at home in the line of protege."   
\--  
Evening in the church was pleasant, one was able to hear the gentle chatter amongst the trees and wind outdoors while the lights guided ones way down the labyrinth of halls. It gave a sense of security, serenity during a nigh walk.  
  
This was what a certain Cardinal was doing. Strolling down the softly lit halls. He smoothed his cassock as his eyes flickered from the old oak door to the crumpled note between a gloved index finger and thumb.   
  
_North hall, crest marked door._  
  
Copia couldn't place it but this door, these directions, they felt similar. However, he supposed, every door felt the same in the darker lights.  
  
He knocked on the door, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw who was on the other side.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Good evening, Cardinal. Didn't have too hard of a time finding your way?"  
  
"What is this?" Copia asked, skipping the small talk as he stepped into the lowly lit room.  
  
Papa chuckled, closing the door behind the man and shrugged.  
  
"It has been a sour couple of weeks between us. So, I wanted to make up to that, with a truce."  
  
"Truce?" Copia repeated, staring confusedly at the youngest Emeritus.   
  
Papa nodded, "Absolutely, we have had these petty fits of resentments for oh- all our lives? It's time to put that all besides us, what do you say, new blood?" He asked, holding the glass of wine out to the Cardinal.  
  
Copia chuckled as he shook his head, hesitantly reaching for the glass. This good grace coming from the other man was new for the Cardinal. He smiled.  
  
"You never did take a liking to me as children, remember the time you tried to feed me to the ghouls?"  
  
Papa smirked into his glass, "And they protected you as if you were their kit? How could I forget? Alpha certinally wouldn't have that," he paused, looking to his glass,  
  
"And now, now you're the new successor. How things change so drastically in time." The smile slowly fading from the youngest Emeritus, letting the liquid in his glass slosh around as he tilted the cup in his fingers.  
  
Copia chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at the man. Taking a drink of the wine as to occupy his mouth.  
  
"But, no worries. It's what the church needs, a new frontman for the project. I mean," The third chuckled.  
  
Copia swallowed, raising a curious brow at the man. Humming lightly as the mood shifted back to a calmer demur.  
  
"I suppose you're right." The Cardinal agreed, taking another sip of his drink.  
\--  
As the evening grew on, the two men continued to create small talk over the polished off bottle of wine.   
  
Although not enough to give Copia a buzz the other complication of alchohol consumption soon made itself known.  
  
"Just one moment." Copia said, pausing the papa on one of his stories.   
  
As he stood up from his seat, moving over to the small washroom door. A smile played on the third's lips when the gentle jiggle of the knob echoed in the room. He turned his head to see the perplexed face of the Cardinal as the door wouldn't budge.   
  
"Is something the matter, Copia?"  
  
"The door- it's jammed, or," his voice trailing off as he looked to the Emeritus brother, his heart skipping a beat as he watched him twirl a key around his finger.  
  
"L-locked."   
  
Copia sighed irritably as he walked past Papa, his bladder ached fully, he didn't have time to be playing these games.  
  
"You really want to do that, Cardi?" Papa purred, leaning into the table, his chin resting in open palms. Catching the eye of the man as he stood by the door.  
  
"The washrooms are far from here. You want to risk having an accident out in the halls? Where anyone could see you? Oh, what would they say if they saw you, completely soaked in your own piss, bawling like a child? They may think differently of the new blood~"  
  
The words made Copia's blood turn cold. The hand slowly moved from the door knob, turning himself to the older man,  
  
"Then, will you _please_ unlock the door?"  
  
Papa thought for a moment, "Hmm, no. Not without you doing something, you will need to earn the privilege of the washroom."  
  
The Cardinal stiffened, he didn't want to have to beg for this.  
  
"What would need to be done?"   
  
Papa pulled out the bottle of water.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
Copia raised a brow at the order, tensing his thigh muscles involuntary.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"If you don't, well you wouldn't be needing me to unlock the door, hmm?" A smirk playing across his lips as he watched the man squirm in place.  
  
Copia grumbled.  
  
_Arrogant prick_ he thought to himself as re-took his seat, twisting off the cap and taking a sip. Placing the bottle back on the table.  
  
"There."  
  
"Ah ah ah," the man tutted, walking over to the seated Cardinal, "We have to be compliant if we want something." He said, swiftly grabbing the water bottle.   
  
Before Copia could react water was being forced down his throat. The Cardinal sputtered and gasped for air, water dripping down his chin.  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
  
The third looked to the Cardinal with innocences, "You weren't doing it properly so I thought you could need some assistance." His voice coy.  
  
Copia blinked slowly, wiping the excess water off his lips, glaring at the man that stood before him.  
  
"This isn't really a truce, is it? You just wanted to futher humiliate me for your own petty enjoyment. I just can't understand why you can not come to terms with this change."   
  
"Because you aren't apart of the bloodline!" Papa said, his voice raising in tone, his face now meer inches away from Copia's. "What is so difficult for you to get? The passing down of papacy is a family tradition, something you are not."   
  
The Cardinal squirmed in his seat, discomfirted by both the third's tone and the urgency of his growing need. He tried to stand, only to have a hand firmly press against him, keeping him in place.  
  
Papa Emeritus' brows raised in amusement as he studied the desperate man under his grips.  
  
"Ever since the first time we met I knew you were a rat, weasling into the order." The third bitterly confessed, fingers exploring, teasing the Cardinal's taut lowerhalf.  
  
Cardinal felt tears pricking in his eyes as the older man's hand parted his trembling thighs, slender fingers tracing over top the bloated lower abdomen.  
  
"You need to learn your place," he looked Copia, mismatched eyes meeting, "Don't see yourself as something high and mighty.  
You are simply a master of ceremonies, a puppet for father to control. You have no final say." His voice growing into a low growl of satisfaction as he watched the Cardinal writhe and go on.  
  
"So," he continued, a hand lingering lower, "Be a good lap dog and show me your obedience, _stand up._ " The third commanded.  
  
Copia trembled, slowly he rose up from his seat.   
  
"P-papa I, I can't hold it in any more, please-!" Copia hissed, his knees buckling as he looked at the man with begging eyes; watching him step closer.  
  
"It's been," Emeritus looked down at his watch, "Three hours and here you are nearly wetting yourself, tsk tsk Cardinal."   
  
"You know, being on stage isn't like being in the church, you cannot simply go to a washroom when you feel the need." He began, watching as Copia screwed his eyes shut, crossing his legs tightly as the wave of desperation surge over him.  
  
"You need to learn to hold it, keep your composure, even if you're seconds away from pissing yourself."   
  
Papa moved closer, wedging his foot in the small space between Copia's feet; preying them apart. Copia let out a noise of distress, his body doubling over as the other man kept his means of self control apart. Tears began to prick his eyes from the thoughts running through his mind.  
  
He was going to piss himself, right in front of Papa.  
  
Slowly he came undone, his bladder had endured too much. The stream jetted out, slowly trailing down his legs, small droppets hitting the wood flooring beneath him.  
  
Then it happened, his bladder gave in, urine began to hiss out like an overfilled waterballoon. Soon the pants were unable to catch it all, urine cascaded down the cuffed slacks; the ends of his cassock becoming drenched. Copia lower his head in shame as the puddle grew beneath him.   
  
There was a suffocating silence the hung heavy in the room. The Cardinal stood there, his chest heaving heavily as his heart raced. Tears brimming as the noise of scoffing broke the silence.  
  
"My Cardinal, what a performance that was. Was the desperation just too much for our dear Copia to handle?"  
  
The Cardinal could barely muster up a response, with half lidded eyes he attempted to stare sternly at the other man; tears of mixed emotions rolled down his cheeks.   
  
"Oh, don't cry Cardinal, many people cannot hold their liquids as people of the Emeritus bloodline can, it's simply something you can't control." His voice sickeningly sweet as he patted the other man's face, the door clicking open and Papa leaned on the frame.   
  
"And oh, don't leave this for too long, you'll form a rash and the floors will stain."   
  
And with those final words, the youngest Emeritus left the Cardinal alone in the empty room to recollect the nights events. It took a few moments for Copia to regain his composure, the daunting realization crept up on him.   
  
This was Nhil's office. 


End file.
